Sugarsweet
by toastycakes
Summary: Sugar. It was disgusting, sticky, and worst of all fattening. Sasuke hated the stuff with a burning passion of a thousand hot suns. But even so, he always went into denial when he bought something from the dobe’s shop on the corner. SasuNaru yaoi fluff R


You see, Sasuke always hated sweets. Whether it was chocolate, ice cream, or any type of pastry, he loathed just the sight of it. His mother, until her unfortunate death of illness a few years prior, was a bit worried at his dislike of sweets at first, but was glad she didn't have to worry about letting him eat too much of it.

But despite his dislike for confectionaries, he still found himself in the shop owned by one Uzumaki Naruto. A shop that sold sugar in every way, shape, and form.

Sasuke sighed as he saw the owner walking towards him with a small plate of waffle looking cookies. There were specks of something or other, baked into them obviously. A small chocolate covered strawberry sat on top of the stack of cookies. The blonde set the plate before the raven-haired boy with a grin.

"I'm trying something new, and I decided that you should try it first! I think it's good, but I need someone else's opinion," he said. Sasuke looked from the cookies to the blonde and sighed yet again.

"Alright, I'll be your guinea pig again. But don't expect too much," he replied as he picked up one of the cookies.

"I know how picky you are. That's why I want you to try it. I think you'll like it actually," Naruto told him. He got up. "I'll come back later to see how you like it. I have to go make some more cakes."

And with that, the blonde had disappeared back into the kitchen. Sasuke moved his gaze from where Naruto had been back to the cookie in his hand. Tentatively, he took a small bite of the confection. He chewed thoughtfully before a small smile appeared on his face. It was a cookie, it had sugar, but Sasuke couldn't deny that he liked the thin cookie. It didn't have that sugary taste most cookies have as well as pleasant hint of some kind of fruit (_Strawberry…?_) was mixed in as well. He hadn't expected it, and liked the pleasant surprise. He had just started his second one when Naruto returned for him.

"Do you like it, or are you just forcing yourself to eat it?" he asked with a playful grin. He knew Sasuke. He would eat something if it were given to him, even if he didn't like it. He was just polite that way, even if he could be a jerk when you talked to him.

"It's good," Sasuke confessed, taking another bite. Naruto did a small victory dance by the table.

"Great. I wasn't really sure if you'd like it at all. I really wanted to make something Sasuke-kun would like since he doesn't like sweet things. But I'm glad you like it," he said with a sincere smile and a slight blush. Sasuke looked at the blonde's blushing cheeks. _Cute…_

"Um, I-I'll get you some tea if you want. I was so excited about letting you try those cookies that I forgot, heh," Naruto said, rubbing a hand behind his head sheepishly.

"I'd like that. Thank you Naruto-kun," Sasuke replied. He saw the other's blush grow darker.

"Uhh, r-right!" Naruto said with a bow. Then he ran into the kitchen, nearly knocking over his employee Sakura. The pinkette gave her boss and friend a raised brow at his flushed appearance before smirking.

"Naruto-kun, I'm taking a lunch break, okay?" she called into the kitchen.

"Sure Sakura-chan. Don't take too long though," Naruto replied through the door.

"Alright, thanks," she said. Then she made her way to Sasuke's table and sat down without waiting for an invitation. She knew there would be none, and he knew she'd sit down even if he said no. "Hey Sasuke-kun. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah. You were…sick, I believe, when I came last week," he replied, deciding to be polite and talk civilly with the pinkette since she had yet to glomp him and tell him how mush she adored him.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better though. But I have something I'd like to ask you Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him.

"And that would be?" Sasuke replied, curious as to her behavior. Only two weeks ago she'd been obsessing over him and now she was relatively calm. Not that he wanted her to go back to screeching love confessions in his ear. He was just curious how all of it had changed so quickly. Naruto came back at this moment with Sasuke's tea in hand, and was a bit surprised to see Sakura sitting with him.

"I thought you were taking a break Sakura-chan," Naruto said, setting the tea down. He was avoiding their eyes.

"I am. But I saw Sasuke-kun here, so I decided I would catch up with him while he was here. I haven't seen him for a while now," she replied.

"I see," Naruto said, still avoiding her eyes. He turned to the raven-haired boy. "I have to go attend to the other customers so just call me if you need anything else Sasuke-kun."

"I will, thank you," Sasuke replied with a smile that the blonde didn't see. He had turned and walked away already. Sasuke frowned and Sakura caught the look with a smirk.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…do you like Naruto-kun?" she asked innocently. He nearly chocked on his tea at the question. Really, he hadn't expected that at all.

"W-why?" he asked suspiciously as he finally managed to get a decent breath of air. Sakura's smirk widened, but she didn't push him to answer.

"Oh no reason really. But I just thought you should know that Naruto-kun likes you. He just doesn't want to admit it. He can be quite shy when it comes to things like this," she told him. Receiving this information, Sasuke could feel his cheeks flare but he fought it down.

"W-why are you telling me this? What if I don't even like him like that?" he said.

"Then you're in denial Sasuke," she said bluntly. He raised a brow at that. "I'm just telling you. Whatever you chose to do with this information if your choice."

She stood from her seat at the table, swiping one of the cookies from the plate as well. "The only other thing I have to say is that…if you hurt that boy, you'll be in for hell."

Sasuke shivered at the threat. That girl could have some serious mood swings, and bad things happened when Sakura was pissed.

"Sakura-san…wait," he said. He stared at the tea in his hands. He didn't want to ask her, he wanted to ask Naruto, but he had to know if she was just joking. "Are you…does he really like me?" he whispered. Sakura smiled softly.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun. He does," she replied.

"Then what happened to you? Why are you telling me this if you were confessing your love to me just a few weeks ago? Aren't you jealous?" Sasuke asked. He _was_ quite confused about that. She didn't seem like the type to let go so quickly. She smiled.

"Heh, you say it like it's a bad thing. Of course I'm jealous, but I'm not going to do anything about it. Naruto-kun needs someone in his life. Besides, I have Lee-kun," she told him. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I've always had Lee-kun, huh? But I'm glad I'm with him now."

She leaned close to him with a finger to her mouth. "I'll tell you a secret though. I haven't told anyone yet, but I was going to tell Lee-kun today when I got home. The reason I missed work last week was because I went to the doctor. I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun, and surprisingly, I couldn't be happier. He hasn't proposed to me yet, but I know he won't leave me. He wants children too, which is even better. Lee-kun really is such a sweetheart."

"Then I'm happy for you Sakura-san," Sasuke replied. And he was. Sakura was a nice girl as long as she wasn't squealing about him. She giggled.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. I'll leave you alone now though, I'm starved and it's lunchtime. I've wasted enough time talking to you," she said jokingly with a wink. "I hope everything goes well with Naruto-kun for you. Bye for now Sasuke-kun."

Sakura disappeared through the doors of the café and Sasuke smiled at the knowledge she'd shared with him. Naruto liked him. Naruto _liked_ him. Naruto liked _him_.

"Here's your bill for the day. The cookies are on me since you let me try them on you," said the blonde that was currently occupying Sasuke's thoughts. He didn't say anything, just nodded. The blonde dropped the piece of paper on the table and walked away again. Sasuke frowned at this action. Normally Naruto would be pestering him until he left the shop, but today he mainly left Sasuke alone. Maybe Sakura wasn't right…

Sasuke left his money on the table as well as a note scribbled on the napkin next to it. He would tell the blonde, he decided. But he'd do it when no one else was there.

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, despite the fact that it was raining. His last client was completely clueless and felt the need to ask questions about the simplest things. He just hoped that Naruto had waited for him. He nearly slipped as he turned yet another corner. _Sunny my ass. Stupid weatherman,_ he thought. 

Finally in front of the shop, he hurried to the door only to find it locked. It didn't look like any lights were on either. So Naruto hadn't waited… Sasuke slammed his fist against the frame of the door.

"Damn it…" he said under his breath. Maybe the dobe hadn't left yet. "Naruto! Are you in there?"

He waited a few minutes before calling out again, but he didn't get a response. Sighing in frustration, he leaned his head against the door. Naruto wasn't there. No use staying any longer if the blonde wasn't there. He'd just have to try again next week when he came in next time. But…he was worried about the dobe. He was about to walk away when a figure appeared in the window of the doorway with a concerned expression.

"Sasuke-kun?" he said, his voice muffled. Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet cerulean ones through the glass. Naruto quickly unlocked the door of the shop and held it open for a soaking wet Sasuke to enter.

"You're completely wet! Jeez Sasuke-kun, you should be more careful or you'll catch a cold. Wait here and I'll get you a towel," he said. He left and came back with the towel as promised. Sasuke peeled his jacket off, deciding to leave his clothes on for the time being. They sat at one of the tables and Naruto brought out some tea for them to share.

"I thought you went home already. I was about to leave when you came to the door," Sasuke said, staring into his tea.

"It started raining before I closed the shop. I forgot to bring an umbrella today and I always walk to work even though I don't live nearby. Sakura-chan offered to take me home, but I told I had to finish cleaning the shop. I thought it would stop raining soon, but I guess it hasn't," Naruto replied with a sheepish smile. The dark haired man frowned. Naruto was looking everywhere except his eyes. Then he looked down at his tea like Sasuke had done. "Besides…Sasuke-kun wanted to talk to me about something. I thought I'd wait for him too, and that maybe he'd come before the rain stopped."

"I got held up by one of my clients, but I'm here now just like I promised," Sasuke said with a smile that made Naruto blush. Only a few lights were on, casting a dim light over the pair. Naruto returned the smile.

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about anyway?" he asked. Sasuke shook out the last of his nerves and decided to throw caution to the wind for once in his life. He already decided that he would do it, so why back out now.

"I wanted to tell you," he said, standing up and walking around the table to Naruto, "that I _love_," he leaned in towards the other, "the tea you make me," Naruto's blush blossomed as he came closer and closer, "how you tried so hard to find something that I'd like even though I don't like sweets," his lips were so close now, he could feel Naruto's breath ghosting across his mouth, "I love how you look so cute in your work uniform, and how happy you look when you're baking and serving your sweets," their noses were touching and neither dared to break eye contact for even a second. "But you know what I love even more than all of that?" He reached up and caressed the side of Naruto's face with his thumb while the other was resting on his shoulder.

"What?" Naruto breathed. Sasuke was so close he could barely concentrate on the words that fell from the handsome man's lips. He felt like he was in a daze.

"I love the fact…that you love me," Sasuke replied, swooping in and placing their lips together as if they'd done it all their lives. And just like that the sensation was gone. Naruto had barely gotten a chance to close his eyes and enjoy the moment of bliss before he heard Sasuke speak once again.

"Because you know what?" he said, not pausing long enough for Naruto to ask again. "I love you too."

Naruto stared at him for a bit as though the confession was a little unexpected but not altogether shocking news. He _had _kissed the boy before he actually confessed anyway. Naruto frowned suddenly and said, "But what about Sakura-chan?"

"...What about her?" Sasuke replied.

"Sakura just seemed really happy today, and then how you guys were acting when you were talking...I just thought..."

"You thought what?" the Uchiha asked before realizing what it must have seemed like. And that Sakura must have left some important details about her personal life from her friend. "You think I'm with Sakura-san, don't you?"

Naruto nodded weakly and Sasuke sighed. He smiled at the blonde and kissed his forehead. "I'm not with her. But she _is_ the reason I'm even here right now."

"Huh?"

"When she was talking to me, she told me that you liked me. I've always liked Naruto-kun," Sasuke confessed. "Even if I didn't like sweets, I came back each week just so I could see you smile at me. Because your smile was like a bright light that could lead me when I was lost." Naruto blushed. Sasuke smiled and rubbed his nose against the other's in an eskimo kiss.

"Besides. She's with Lee-san at the moment telling him that she's pregnant," he told the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"What?! Why didn't she tell me?" he whined.

"How should I know? I don't understand the way that girl's mind works," Sasuke replied. Naruto giggled and Sasuke smiled in return. When he quieted down, he traced his fingers over Sasuke's lips with a contemplative stare.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Do you really love me?" he asked, finally meeting obsidian with cerulean.

"Yes, you dobe. No matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be the same," Sasuke replied, dipping in to kiss him with a feather light touch. "I love you."

Naruto grinned and whispered, "Teme," before he leaned forward once again and smashed their lips together. Sasuke returned the kiss with equal passion. He dipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, exploring it as much as he could. Naruto moaned into his mouth as he raked his hand through the dark locks of hair. When they pulled apart both were panting. Sasuke smirked.

"You taste sweet like sugar," he said. "I like it."

Naruto smiled and kissed him lightly once again. He replied, "I'm glad you do. I know just how picky you are with your sweets."

"Yes you do."

And so the two had a fun sex filled night. But it wasn't until the next morning that the Uchiha woke up with a cold. Naruto had decided to stay with him that night and smirked at the sight.

"I told you to be more careful or you'd catch a cold," he taunted. A pillow nailed him in the face as Sasuke groaned. Naruto only giggled some more.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeahh...so I had the urge to write something cute and fluffy. They all seem OOC to me, especially Sasuke. But I wanted him to be like that because this is just supposed to be a cute little story taking place in an AU. So yeah. And to anyone who's reading my other story _Hiding in the Open_, I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated it in like, forever. I really hate the chapter I'm writing right now, so I'm trying to revise it as best I can. I'll get it out asap, but just bare with me for now, okay? 

Anyway, thank you very much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, comments, and criticism are all welcomed. Flames will be ignored, or maybe replied to in an unpleasant manner. Believe me, I've got enough pent up emotions and stress to release, and I'm sure you don't want to be the recipient of it all.

Alsooo, if you would like me to do a lemon for this, tell me. I haven't written it, and I probably never will unless you guys ask for it. So tell me if you want it or not, then I'll decide if I'll do it. Okies? Thanks again and ta ta for now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and probably never will.


End file.
